Similarities
by kirst92
Summary: It all fell into place when he saw it. He understood why it was affecting her. The victim was almost the same as her. Nick/Jen


**Authors note:** This was written for a fic exchange a few years ago for another website, and I've only now decided to publish it on here. My bad. All comments are welcome and all mistakes are in fact my own.

 **Kirst xx**

Sometimes, he forgets he's not supposed to be in love with her anymore. Like now, Nick finds himself watching Jen closely as she goes through the briefing; he's not supposed to be watching her like this. Like she's his whole world; like that if he blinks he might lose her. Nick can't allow his love for this woman to affect their relationship now, he needs to keep working with her and maintain a friendship despite their past. Because Nick knows if and when she needs him, he needs to be there for her.

Deep in thought, Nick barely noticed that the other homicide detectives had left to go and capture a murderer; he was still completely captivated by her. It was just himself and Jen in the room now; they hadn't really been alone together since their breakup. Realising that he was still watching her, he sighed and slowly got up. As he did so he kept his eyes on her, he had no idea why but he did. Jen was engrossed in this case, something was bugging her about it, but he had no idea what.

"What is it about this case that's gotten under your skin?"

Sighing, Jen spoke softly, "Look at the photos from the crime scene more closely."

"What?"

"Nick, please just do it. When you see it, you'll know."

It all fell into place when he saw it. He understood why it was affecting her. The victim was almost the same as her. Both Jen and the victims, Vanessa Wicks were strong independent women; both had successful careers – leaving little time for marriage and children. Vanessa had been in a relationship before she was murdered. She had however, decided that her career was much more important to her than he was, thus calling it quits. Jen, as Nick knew all too well she had done the same thing. What really captivated his attention was that both Vanessa and Jen had the same necklace – a locket, which in Vanessa's contained a photograph of her and her ex-boyfriend. Nick wondered if the photo inside Jen's locket contained his photograph. He could only hope.

"You feel like you're the victim?"

"She practically is me."

"Hey. Jen, come on ..."

"No, Nick. Look everything on how she was as a person is me! I'm like her."

"Okay, okay. So you have similarities."

"A lot of similarities. We even have the same locket."

"I noticed. She kept a photograph of her ex boyfriend in there."

"She loved him."

"But yet, she broke his heart?"

Jen sighed. How was she ever going to move on or try to reason with him at all, when he thought like that; he was hurting – which she had inflicted upon him unnecessary. She loved him.

"I guess it's not always that simple. Not always black and white."

With those words, Jen walked out of the room, leaving Nick alone.

 **OoOo**

Nick watched Jen as she worked. When she was with the rest of the homicide crew, she hid her obvious discomfort with the case well. Even when Allie had made a comment about having the same locket as Vanessa, she didn't even flinch. Jen just smiled and kept on working. Nick found it slightly reassuring that, despite their current circumstances Jen still opened up to him; she let her walls fall down whenever something was bothering her, but only to him. No one else, just him.

Deciding that he shouldn't be watching her, Nick got up from his desk without saying a word, a made his way to the elevator. He needed to get out. He needed to get away from Jen for a little while. What Nick didn't know is that, during his absence there would be a significant break in the case that they were currently dealing with.

Nick made his way to the entrance of police headquarters, when the sound of his mobile alerting him of an incoming call.

"Serge?"

"Nick, whereabouts are you?" Wolfe asked.

"I'm just about to get in the elevator."

"Don't. You need to get to the hospital. I'm there now."

"Why? What's happened Serge?"

"It's Jennifer. She's been injured."

"I'm on my way." With those final words, he hung up his phone and quickly made his way to the hospital. Nick's thoughts kept echoing what Wolfe had said. He needed to see Jen; he needed to see for himself how bad she was. As he finally made it to the hospital, he ran through the hospital, his blood was pumping he had to see her.

When he finally made to the room she was in, the majority of the homicide crew were in the hospital, showing their support and showing that they cared a great deal about Jen, even though she was asleep.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"When you were out of the office, Jen, Duncan and Allie went to go arrest Davies ..." Matt informed Nick.

"Yeah ..."

"He resisted arrest, and then the next thing I saw was Jen on the ground unconscious," Duncan stated.

Nick sighed loudly. What a day.

"She'll be okay though, the doctors were in just before ... it was a blow to the head, and they said she'll need to rest. They're keeping her in overnight," Allie said.

"Davies has admitted to murdering Vanessa, apparently he thought she had moved on and was seeing someone else," Matt informed Nick.

"If I can't have you, no one can," Nick added.

Silence filled the hospital room, as he watches her in the hospital bed, all of these emotions start to build in Nick's chest, behind his eyes; clouding his thoughts. He can't speak; he can't bring himself to speak. He can't think about anything else, the only thing Nick knows is that he misses how it used to be; he misses being able to love Jen.

Finally, the other homicide detectives decide to leave. Nick decides to stay, insisting that it would be better when she wakes up that there is someone she knows; rather than being alone.

Nick takes a seat as the rest of the crew leave him with Jen. Once he's sure they were all well and truly gone, he stands up and moved towards her; moving the strands of hair off her face, he kisses her forehead lightly. It kills him seeing her like this he should've been there to protect her. Jen eyelids flutter; he woke her up. As she opens her eyes, the first thing she see's is him. By the look on his face, Jen knows that she is his entire world.

"Nick?" she murmurs quietly, still groggy from being hit in the head.

"Jen ..."

"You're here."

"Of course I am, Jen. You were injured."

Sitting up slightly in the hospital bed, she sighs as her head throbs. "But, after everything ... that's happened between us."

"I still care a great deal about you, Jen."

Tears welled in Jen's eyes, as they did so she sighed. She knew, he didn't need to tell her. He had opened up to her, laid it all on the line and she had cut him down; when really she was in love with him. "I know you do, but you shouldn't..."

"I can't just switch off my feelings, Jen. You mean too much to me to let you go..."

Smiling at him lightly, Jen spoke, "I know, Nick."

Smiling back at her, Nick leant forward and kissed her forehead once more. At that very moment he felt like he was complete. Once he pulled back, and was now only leaning lightly against the hospital bed, Nick noticed Jen fiddling with her locket necklace.

"What's wrong, Jen?"

Suddenly Jen stopped fiddling with her locket, and looked down. Jen had no idea what to say, but she knew she needed to tell Nick.

"Jen?"

"You know how I said I was exactly like the victim?"

"Yeah..."

"This is why..." Jen grabbed hold of her locket, and opened it. Inside it contained an old photograph of them, which was taken four years ago when they were undercover. In the photograph Nick had his arm draped around Jen's shoulders; they looked happy.

"Jen..." Nick's voice trailed off, as he it did he slowly moved closer towards her, and kissed her lightly on the lips. He didn't want to push it, but when he pulled back he was met with a shy smile from Jen.

At that moment, that was enough.

 **OoOo**

After being released from hospital Jen was given a week off to recover and rest. Nick had been a frequent visitor at Jen's house during her time off; every single night after work Nick was there.

"Are you going to see Jen tonight, Nick?" Rhys asked as he and Nick were in the elevator heading home.

"I don't know, haven't decided that yet. Why's that Rhys?" Nick asked smirking lightly.

"You've been over there every night since she's been released from hospital that's why. Is there something going on with you and Jen?"

"Who said I had been checking on her every night?"

"Duncan."

As the elevator doors opened, Nick laughed, "Why am I not surprised?!"

"Well have you been seeing Jen, Nick?"

"That's none of your business, Rhys. Have a good night," Nick said as he walked out of the elevator and made his way out of the building. Once both he and Rhys had gone their separate ways, he made a call.

Nick didn't know how it happened but after Jen had been injured he had practically moved in with her. He hadn't mentioned it, and neither had Jen. He didn't want to leave her, and she didn't want him to be anywhere else but with her.

"Nick, is that you?" Jen asked, as she heard her front door close.

"Who else would it be Jen?" Nick asked with a smirk, as he put his keys and wallet down on the hall table bench.

"I don't know ... maybe, a certain detective?"

"You mean, other than me?" Nick asked, as he snuck up behind her kissing her lightly.

"Hey ... how was your day?" Jen asked, as Nick sat next to her on the lounge.

"It wasn't too bad, nothing exciting, just caught up on paperwork."

"Oh, lovely paperwork. I don't really miss that."

Nick laughed. "No, I bet you don't. How was your day?"

Jen leaned forward and kissed Nick. "It was okay, just sat here watching movies."

Nick smiled at her. "The guys have been asking about me visiting you..."

"Yeah, what did you say?"

"That it was none of their business."

"That's right, but you know they're going to find out sooner or later."

"Yeah... do you think you're up to that Jen?"

Nick got his answer when she kissed him. That's the only response he needed. It was quite clear to him that Jennifer Mapplethorpe was in love with him; it had just taken him a little while to convince her that, that it was the case.


End file.
